


Please tell me everything will be okay

by whatamistake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Rottenshipping, eventual fascination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamistake/pseuds/whatamistake
Summary: Up until now, Yuri never took note on how bleedingly red Yuya's eyes were.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu & Sakaki Yuya, Sakaki Yuya & Yuri, Sakaki Yuya/Yuri
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Yuya Sakaki is a boy who allegedly shares the same face as Yuri. And Yuri absolutely can’t stand it.  
Sakaki Yuya. Aged 14. Academically challenged. Slightly above average in terms of athleticism. His likeability? Ignorance is feigned as students and teachers alike overlooks the blatant bullying Yuya is subjected to. Yuri indulges in the same behaviour and pretends he doesn’t possess a peripheral vision that allows him to see the cascading trash that proceeds to fall out as Yuya opens his locker.

“Fatherless loser”  
“Son of a coward”  
“Nobody likes you”  
How unfortunate. How miserable. He’s such a pitiful existence. 

Yuri stares at the way Yuya forcefully stretches and curves his mouth into a smile with his lips getting thinner and thinner and thinner and thinner and Yuri wonders when it will snap. Hopefully soon, Yuri thinks as he plays around with the rubber band that was used to hold his lunch box together. He plays around with it too roughly and it breaks. 

“Yuya, let’s eat lunch toge-“  
Yuya frantically gathers the garbage that fell from the floor and shoves it back into his locker, slamming it shut.  
“Is that-?”  
“It’s nothing Yuzu, let’s go eat lunch together,”  
“Are you being-“  
“Not at all.”

Yuzu Hiiragi. Aged 14. Yuya’s childhood friend. Yuya’s friend. Yuya’s _only _friend. A word to describe Yuri’s thoughts and opinions of her? Indifference. He watches Yuya as he desperately and exasperatedly tries to convince and quiet down Yuzu’s protests and concerns.__

____

____

Yuri yawns and contemplates about the many various ways he could mutilate Sakaki Yuya. For starters, the obvious place to begin with would be his face. He can imagine dragging his knife down nice, and slow, and steadily, across and along the creases and lines of where Yuya’s wide and ugly, ugly, ugly smile would stretch out. He would lacerate and carve out his lips until it’s all mangled, bloody and torn, too ruined and too painful to fake an emotion of happiness or any emotion in that retrospect. Yuri thinks about tracing Yuya's disfigured lips with his thumb and the moans of agony he would illicit from doing so. After maiming his oral orifice, he would advance on with his typical procedure of gouging out his victim's eyes. Yuri could easily conjure the image of him running his finger along the area below Yuya's right eye sockets before cramming it into his eye hole, digging into it as Yuya tries to scream through his shredded lips. With a slow yet deliberate movement, he would drag out the eyeball at a leisurely pace. Yuya would definitely be squirming, uselessly flailing around and writhing in excruciating pain below him. His face would be _such a mess. _Yuri lets out a silent sigh of bliss. The thought of dismembering and tearing apart Yuya's countenance beyond recognition makes Yuri-__

The school bell rings to signal the end of school. Yuri reaches into his school bag as the announcement speakers go off. He tunes it out. “Students of Maiami High…" He zips the bag open. “ …not made to scare …”He digs through his bag. “…highly recommended to walk home in a group…”Yuri frowns, “…please stay safe…”and he sighs. Sakaki Yuya lives to struggle another day. The announcement speakers cut off.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri hums a childish nursery rhyme as he inspects the budding white roses for any signs of wilting or thin and weak growth. _Ring-a-ring-a-rosies_. He snips away at a dead stem with the shears the school had provided him. He checks for any other flaws and imperfections that may have gone unnoticed. _A pocket full of posies_. There he finds branches intertwining and overlapping one another, which is quite a problem really, it disrupts airflow. _A tissue, a tissue_. After Yuri tidies up the interlaced branches, he spots two indistinguishable roses, same size, hue, and all. Yuri’s right hand languidly reaches out towards one of the identical roses, delicately brushing and caressing its fragile petals before violently yanking it off the rose bush. _We all fall-_. He blinks and stares at his palms to process the damage he has caused. 

_____ _

_____ _

Yuri scrunches his face and clicks his tongue. “Oh dear, that won’t do,” He mutters darkly. He just destroyed a perfectly healthy plant. His face softens as he looks back at the other untouched aforementioned rose. He plucks a petal. And another. And another. He tears off more proportions of the flower while fantasizing about pulling apart Yuya’s limbs. One. _Pluck_. By. _Pluck_. One. 

_____ _

___Yuri sighs. His todestrieb is at an all-time high and he’s still stuck on deciding which flowers to use and place in Yuya’s eye sockets after Yuri digs Yuya’s eyes out. With the flowers, he’ll position them in Yuya’s orbital cavity like a vase, it's a special tradition he does for all his victims. Which is why it is incredibly vital that Yuri uses the appropriate flower with the relevant meaning and symbolism that best suits his targets. However, he is having a bit of a struggle, as the word ‘pathetic’ does not exist in flower language. Yuri plays around and studies the disassembled rose in his palms. He visualises Yuya’s blood tainting its fair and milky complexion into a gradual, permanent, stained crimson red. Yuri blows out air. A white rose will have to do, he thinks drearily._ _ _

___The petals slips out of gaps of his fingers and flutters gently to the ground as he drops the decimated flower. With the heel of his shoe, Yuri crushes the rose. Well it wasn’t as if he was tending to the flowers in his personal garden back at his greenhouse. Yuri doesn’t bother to toss the dismantled rose in the bin and walks all over it._ _ _

___With silent footsteps, he enters the school’s restroom to wash off the dirt on his hands and under his fingernails. As he reaches over to turn on the taps, he halts shortly after hearing muffled, sobbing emanating from one of the bathroom stalls. “W-what…do…I do? T-the p-pendulum…my…dad…” The voice hiccups and, oh. Oh. Oh, Yuri thinks. It’s Yuya.___

_____The blue bathroom door opens with an elongated creek. The heavy and shuffling steps made on the tiled floor echoes until the resounding noise suddenly stops after it turns a corner. Amethyst purple eyes meet watery, puffy red ones. Yuri was momentarily taken aback. He’s stunned even. Up until now, Yuri never took note on how bleedingly red Yuya’s eyes were. His glossy, scarlet doe eyes glistened with more tears that were on the verge of spilling out. The water in his eyes reflect the late midday golden sun rays like how a crystal with it's multiple scintillating edges would, with every individual intersection refracting the sunlight into multiple arcs of diverging iridescent rainbows. If blood were to crystalize and be crafted into glittering, fine jewelry, that would be the description of Yuya’s sparkling irises. The trance Yuri was under abruptly ends when Yuya's dumbfounded demeanor shifts into a bewildered and flustered, spluttering mess. He furiously wipes his tears away, and dashes off in the direction of the bathroom exit._ _ _ _ _

_____Yuri angles his head in a position where he could see himself in the mirror. His reflection looks at him. He stares back. Yuri reaches an epiphany. "Ah, there is a difference," his fingers hovers around his under-eye area. "My eyes aren't as pretty as his," Yuri hums blithely. He replays the recent event of Yuya and him locking eyes in his head over and over and over again. He thinks about Yuya's wobbly frown, lowered eyebrows and his blotchy red tear stained face. Its such a genuine expression that Yuri highly doubts he could ever recreate it. Yuri beams. “There was something underneath that unsightly smile after all.”_____

 _ _ _Out of newly found curiosity, Yuri trails after Yuya, after he finishes washing off the filth from his hands.___


End file.
